<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's got you by Matrakcsi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973400">She's got you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi'>Matrakcsi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, F/M, Goodbyes, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrakcsi/pseuds/Matrakcsi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting in the "The Rise of Skywalker", Poe and Leia have a moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's got you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I should be writing my essay for rn, but today I watched "The Rise of Skywalker" and Leia died. And I love her. And I ship her so hard with Poe (shame on me) and since they never got a proper goodbye here is a little fic for my fellow shippers!</p><p>Set the before Rey and the crew left to search for the sith map</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The General had asked for him in her personal quarters and as he stepped in he felt a strange mixture of anticipation and uneasiness. The first because he always felt a comfortable calmness whenever he was around her as if he was a whole complete when he was with her. And the latter because it probably meant he had fucked up something again. Lately, the General had given him more and more tasks, and it felt nice to be trusted but at the same time, he didn't understand why she did that. Was she getting tired of being a General? Sure she was not young but she was the most fierce woman and the best leader he had ever known. </p><p>When he entered her room she was deeply in reading some kind of reports.</p><p>"Should I come back later General?" he asked. She then held up her head and met his eyes. For a moment - only for a very brief moment - he saw the undeniable exhaustion and grief in her eyes the same look he saw in so many people's eyes. But it went away soon and now her eyes reflected strength and confidence.</p><p>"No," she said, "you came in a very good time." He still didn't understand the reason behind her ask for him. "Come sit with me Poe," she said and because he seemed hesitant she added, "it's just something I want to show you."</p><p>So he walked toward her desk and sat down next to her. They had spent like this one or two hours and he proposed to get something for dinner. "Anyways", he said as he returned with some food in a tray for them and offered a cup to Leia. "You have asked for me in the last weeks for several occasions and you only show me papers, or tell stuff you never did before." </p><p>Leia took a sip before answering. "I thought it would be useful for you since you have a higher rank. Who knows maybe one day you will be general and - " </p><p>"Lei- General what do you propose? Please tell me you aren't planning to leave us." His eyebrows furrowed and suddenly he looked pale. She was the heart of the rebellion, he had been the reason why he had joined them, why he was sure she would come back after every mission. Because she was waiting for him, for them. She was the reason for everything. She couldn't take it ways from him, from them.</p><p>"Why? I thought I get on your nerves, aren't I?" she said in a light tone, with a hint of a smile.</p><p>"Don't joke about it please, just tell me what it's about." The seriousness of his tone actually made her think. <em>Am I doing what's right?</em> And then she heard another voice. <em>Yes, he is ready, he is strong. He learned from the best, he will do good.</em> She felt an urgency to touch and caress his cheek, to show him affection, to make him look self-confident again. She knew how everyone looked up to her, how they all tried to get strength from her how they idolized her in away. But it was different with Poe, she had felt it for a long time, but she wasn't sure how it was different. She sighed.</p><p>"I don't want to leave Poe, but one day I will be gone, whether I or you or anyone else want me to or not. But you should know it better than anyone else, you go on your flight day by day. We risk our lives every day." she looked in the distance as if seeing something "I have been doing it for decades, I'm not afraid of death, and you - " she looked back at him. She could feel his body shift as she looked into her dark eyes. "I think you feel it too. When I'm gone, I want you to be the General." </p><p>"General-"</p><p>"Poe, " now she did touch his cheek with her right hand "let it go. I'm not the source of the rebellion, it's you, all of you, and the purpose of peace and freedom. When the day comes, you will be able to let me go." As she said the last words she pulled hand away from Poe's face and he started to feel so cold and alone, as she was already gone. He knew she was right, they were dancing around death. But right now he wanted to feel something else, something real. So he kissed her. He <strong><em>kissed</em></strong> his superior and friend. It was impulsive. He was impulsive. But it was something that had been in the back of his mind, and only now he did realize how long he had wanted to do this. <em>I love her. I'm in love with her.</em> His mind screamed. And it was all so messy and clear at the same moment. Then he realized she kissed him back. He put his hand on the back of her head and damn her hair felt amazing against his skin. Then she finally pulled back. He touched his head against her. "Leia -" he breathed. Her name in his lips sounded like a prayer and she wanted so much to give him something, something she knew she couldn't. So instead she kissed him again, more slowly this time, allowing him this moment. And allowing herself. She needed it just as much but rational thoughts came back flying to her mind.<em> I have nothing to offer him.</em> She thought. <em>She is everything</em>. He thought at the same time.</p><p>"You should go," she said in a small voice. It was Leia speaking, and not the General. She felt so soft and small, that Poe wanted to weep. He liked this side of her just as much as he liked her in the stern General mode.</p><p>"It's getting late Poe."</p><p>He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I want you." He dared to say it. He did it, there was no turning back. Did he image or was she really blushing? For a single second, she wanted to take this offer, and not to think of the consequences, juts to give into the pleasure. Because she wanted him too, she had to realize that. She had wanted him for a time, she realized now, and it was coiling in her belly now. Was it only lust? She thought she was long over this kind of things. Or maybe she wasn't? This young man was something special, she knew it, and she knew it would have been so very easy to get him, to give in. But she didn't. It wouldn't be right to do so. He didn't need this extra emotional bondage. </p><p>"No," she said after that. "No Poe, maybe that is what you think you want at this moment but it's not what you need." She hid her face in the crook of his neck. She allowed herself this. "You need a young person next to you to discover the world, to really live, after this all is over. You will have a family, you have a life ahead of you. I have mine behind me. I -" </p><p>"You are beautiful," he said simply. "You are clever, yet funny, strong and the best leader. I would trade a day with you for a lifetime with anyone."</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, but then she got up. "I need to sleep, we both need to sleep. Good night."</p><p>"You know I won't give up that easily, that's not my style." he said as an answer.</p><p>"I know," she gave him a faint smile. "Now off with you," and with that her mask was back on and he saw General Organa in front of him, not Leia he had just kissed. He loved both. He loved her wholly and without second thoughts. </p><p>"Yes General," he answered.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next day he flew with Rey to find the map to Exegol. They said their formal goodbyes to each other, and he wondered if he had just dreamed the events of the day before. But he knew one thing for sure, he will get home, he will get home to her. It was the thought that kept him sane, or so he thought. And when they got back after the mission his heart pounded in his chest and he longed for her in a way that was close to impossible. And he heard the news. She was dead. And he shattered to pieces but he didn't have time for that. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>